Possession
by dorawarrior
Summary: Near had always admired L...but to what degree?...with Light in the picture...things are bout to get complicated!...LXLight and LXNear..and maybe...LightXNear..Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or its characters, i only own this story's plot. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

here's my first death note fanfic...i know i haven't been updating my other two stories...but i'm going through a bit of a block with them...pls be patient...in the mind time...enjoy this...

* * *

"_Light…" _

The way which the detective had said it played itself over and over again in Near's head.

He just can't forget about it.

It made him feel so many things at once.

At first, he had felt disgusted. Disgusted that L was sleeping with another male.

Then, he felt a painful feeling in his chest. It made him feel like crying. After trying to deny it, he could no longer do so. It was jealousy.

Finally, a hollow feeling took its place. Near could only thing of it as despair.

L had fallen in love with someone else.

Near wished desperately that he had never got out of bed that night to look for L.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Near had woken up, perspiring heavily.

He had had a bad dream.

In that dream, he saw Kira standing over L's lifeless body, laughing triumphantly. Then there was blood everywhere…

Near shook his head.

The Kira case had been solved nearly a year ago. L had seen to that.

The culprit, a man called Higuchi had been arrested and eventually executed.

Near had been ecstatic when L had returned but his joy was short lived.

L returned with another man.

Light Yagami.

Everything about that man made Near suspicious.

For one, he noticed that L spent a lot of time with Light. The two were always together, either solving cases, arguing about something or playing a game of chess.

Another thing was that the two shared the same room.

Finally, the way Light treated everyone else. Light acted all high and mighty with the others that quite frankly, pissed Near off.

But at the same time, Light scared Near. There was something about the way the man carried himself that made the white-haired boy feel fear.

Anyway, back to the current situation.

Near still felt the fear from his nightmare. He wanted to see L, he wanted to make sure that L was still there, living, breathing and just….well, just see him.

He got out of bed, taking his soft panda toy with him. (A/N: why panda??)

He made his way down the dark hallways of the Wammy House, feeling apprehensive.

There was something in the air that was different.

Near finally stood in front of the door to L's room.

He was about to knock when he heard some strange noises.

Near wondered what was going on in there.

He silently open the door the door just enough to see what was going on.

He wished he hadn't.

L was lying back on the bed. Light was leaning over him, his lower body moving rhythmically, making L moan.

Both of them were naked except for the blanket that covered their lower bodies. They were both sweating, groaning and in L's case, moaning and crying out every now and then.

Near went bright red and froze.

He couldn't take his eyes of the scene before him. It awoke so many feelings inside him.

He didn't know how long he stood there watching, but then Light slowed down and suddenly turned to look at the door.

Near still couldn't respond.

Even in the darkness, he swore the Light was smirking.

Then L murmured: "Light…"

That brought Near back to his senses. The boy fled back to his room.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Now, Near lay in his bed, trembling.

He knew that he had just witnessed something that he wasn't supposed to.

What made it worse was the way Light had smirked in the darkness _at him_.

The bastard.

Near felt an unfamiliar feeling in his groin.

Glancing down, he saw his manhood standing.

Near had always secretly loved L. what he had saw, made him realised that he wanted L to do to him what Light did to him.

He wanted L to make him moan.

He wanted to scream L's name as L did that to him.

Near was not an innocent boy, he knew of these things but had never been interested in them. Now, he realised that he wanted to experience it for himself badly.

He could never turn back.

Burying his face into his pillow, Near let out an anguished cry.

there will be a continuation...just tell me what you think of the start...


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next part...hope u guys will like it...

* * *

The detective winced as he sat up, there was a dull ache in his rear as a memento from his activity with Light the previous night.

He looked around for the boy in question and saw that the room was empty except for himself.

Sighing, he got out of bed, limping slightly.

After performing all the morning rituals, L walked or rather, limped towards the kitchen. He was thinking of having something sweet for breakfast, as always. He also wondered where on earth did Light go. It was unusual for the blonde to disappear before L woke up.

Turning the corner, he saw Near, sitting quietly on the floor, clutching his panda bear.

L smiled.

While the Whammy House was meant to nurture the potential successors of the said detective, only two were truly candidates for the title.

Near and Mello.

The two had been competing against each other with Near winning nearly all the time. While both of them were highly intelligent, they were both very different.

Mello was emotional and passionate.

Near was always calm and hid his emotions.

Mello was loud.

Near was quiet.

Though L never showed it, he liked them both very much.

But he was quite fond of Near.

Near was like him in many ways.

Always calculative, analytic, calm, rational and even shared many of his quirks except for his love of sweets.

While Near was not as vocal as Mello, L found that Near's views of things very interesting and always enjoyed having conversations with him.

Seeing the boy again made L happy.

He opened his mouth to greet Near when the boy looked up.

To his surprise, Near went pale and quickly fled the scene, leaving an astounded L in his wake.

L was surprise and a little hurt at the boy's reaction.

Staring at the spot where the boy was sitting, L shook his head.

"What's wrong with him?" wondered the detective.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Near ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

He finally stopped in the gardens, where he leaned against the wall, panting with exhaustion.

Near had been thinking about what he saw the previous night.

He was so deep in his own thoughts that he did not notice L until the detective was near him.

When he saw the detective standing nearby and smiling at him, Near panicked.

He had a flashback of what he saw.

_L naked and flat on his back._

_L sweating._

_L moaning and writhing._

He had felt his manhood react to his thoughts and that was enough to send him running away like a frightened rabbit. He did not want L to notice his…predicament.

Near sat down and hugged his panda bear tightly, trembling.

"Good morning."

Near looked up and saw the last person on earth he wanted to see.

Light Yagami.

The bastard was standing in front of him, wearing that smug look on his face that Near hated so much.

Light kneeled down so that he was face to face with L's potential successor.

"Liked what you saw last night?"

Near paled.

"I…I don't know w…what you are talking about," answered Near in an uncharacteristically squeaky voice.

This only served to widen Light's smirk.

"You're not a good liar," he answered. "I know it was you watching last night. You were practically gawping at us."

"I…I wasn't…I was only looking for L," replied the white-haired boy steadily.

"And you found him in a way you thought you never would," responded Light, grinning broadly. He leaned in until his lips were just inches away from Near's ear.

"You know how he moaned last night?"

Near gulped.

"Mm…Light, please. Harder, deeper, faster…oh my god, Light, please! I'm going to…"

Light continued to imitate L's moans into Near's ear.

The poor boy was turning red and felt his member perk up.

"Maybe…this is what you want to hear," Light whispered seductively. "You want to hear L moan you're name, you want to see L's expression when he enters you…"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Near yelled loudly and shoved Light away with all his might.

Light merely looked amused.

"I've never thought of L on that way…" lied Near vehemently, glaring at the smirking blonde before him.

Light laughed and walked towards the door leading back into the mansion.

"So you say, but your body says otherwise." retorted Light, pointing at Near's groin.

Near looked down and saw his erection straining through his pyjamas.

Light smirked and disappeared through the door.

Near ran to a bush nearby as soon as he was gone.

He began to attend to his 'problem'.

He thought of L.

_L was on top of him, looking down at him with lust._

_L entering him._

_L making him cry out._

_L making him moan as he rocked against him rhythmically._

With all those thoughts in his head, Near finished with a gasp and slumped forward.

He realised what he had done.

He had played right into Light's hands.

Near just lay there on the grass, feeling miserable, filthy, used…

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

L looked up as Light entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Light-kun," greeted the detective. "Where were you?"

"Oh, I just went to the gardens for some fresh air," answered Light.

L nodded and turned back to his ice-cream.

Light noticed that L was poking his so-called breakfast rather than actually eating it.

"Is something wrong, Ryuuzaki?" he asked.

L hesitated before answering.

"Well, I saw Near this morning," he said, not noticing the smirk that appeared on Light's face. "When he saw me, he just ran as though he saw a ghost! Why would he do that?"

Light merely shrugged, knowing exactly why Near had reacted like that.

_This is going to be so much fun _thought L's partner cruelly.

Looks like Light is getting a kick out of tormenting Near...what will happen next?? pls give me your comments...thanks...


	3. Chapter 3

Next chap here!! to all Light lovers out there...i'm sorry but Light is the villain of this story...well...enjoy...

* * *

Near washed himself clean in his bathroom, letting the warm water run down his pale body. He closed his eyes, replaying what had happened in the morning again and again.

He shuddered; remembering the way Light had imitated L and suggested that Near wanted L to do those…things to him.

As the warm water continued to fall down his body, Near can't help but wonder how it would be like to have L touching him.

Again he shuddered, the warm drops of water trailing down his body felt like fingers.

_L's fingers._

Near's eyes snapped opened quickly and he turned of the shower and got out of the bathroom as fast as possible, not wanting to be aroused by the thought.

After he dried himself, he was in the process of getting dressed when he heard the gong echoed throughout the mansion. It was lunch time.

Normally, Near would just stay in the playroom or his own room during meal times. He was not a very social person by nature. But then, he remembered, neither did Light.

L would always go to the meals because Watari had purposely prepared a lot of sweets and cakes to lure L into socialising with the children.

Light on the hand, preferred to eat alone, or go for walks around the mansion while it was empty.

The thought of Light finding him in the playroom or his own room alone did not particularly appeal to Near.

He decided that he would go.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Light-kun, its lunch time," said L mildly.

Light looked up from the bed where he was reading.

"Oh," was all he said.

L sighed. "Would you like to come?"

Light was about to say no when he thought of something. Near didn't eat in the dining room like the others, and being one of L's successors, Light was prepared to bet that Near probably noticed that he didn't eat in the dining room either. But after the morning's events, Light was sure that Near didn't want to be alone in the event that Light found him alone. Near would most likely be in the dining room. Of course, the boy might have also opted to hide somewhere else, but considering how flustered the he was…there was a good chance he didn't think that far ahead.

Either way, Light had nothing to lose.

"Sure, I'll come," he said cheerfully, taking L's hand and leading the surprised detective to the dining hall.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Near, what a surprise to see you in here!" cried Mr. Rogers.

"Yes, sir," said Near quietly.

"Please, find a seat, we're about to start," said the old man, ushering Near into the dining hall.

The hall, as big as it was, was already packed with people and Near had a hard time looking for a place to sit through the crowd and the noise.

Eventually, the only empty place he could find was where his blonde-haired rival Mello sat.

The said boy was leaning back in his chair, munching on a chocolate bar while looking around disinterestedly.

Until he saw Near nearby.

His eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here, pipsqueak?" he asked menacingly.

"Is this seat taken?" asked Near coolly.

Mello looked a little surprised.

"No, but what makes you think I'll let you have it?" he snapped.

Near said nothing but stared back coldly.

"Just sit down, Near," said a red-haired sitting beside Mello. He was busy playing a Nintendo DS and his eyes were concentrating through a pair of goggles.

"Thank you, Matt," said Near, sitting down and clutching his panda bear tightly.

Mello merely huffed.

"Do you have to carry that thing with you?" he asked.

"Yeah," replied Near. "What of it?"

"You are sixteen years old, Near," hissed Mello. "You look like a freaking five year old carrying that, and you wear pyjamas wherever you go! Don't you feel bothered?"

Near stared back blankly.

Mello let out a sigh of frustration.

Suddenly, the noise level in the hall died down. Everyone's head was turned to the entrance of the hall.

L was walking in quietly, in his slouching posture. Beside him was Light Yagami.

Light was talking to L animatedly, apparently not noticing the silence.

But L did.

He was biting his thumb nervously as he looked around.

Only after L and Light seated themselves at Mr. Rogers's table did everything went back to normal.

Almost.

Mello noticed that Near had stiffened slightly and that his small hands were shaking as he picked up his fork and spoon.

Near's mind was whirling.

_Damn it! I should have seen this coming! Now I'm trapped! _

Near took several deep breaths to calm himself.

_All right, just calm down. He can't do anything to me in here, I'll just have to go through with this…_

"Near, you okay?"

Near nearly jumped when he heard someone talking to him.

He turned wildly and found it was only Matt, looking at him concernedly.

"You look pale, I mean paler than usual," said Matt.

"Just not feeling well," mumbled Near as he attacked his food.

Matt shrugged and went back to his game.

Mello however, continued to observe Near discreetly.

The boy was behaving abnormally. For one, he was trembling. He was not really eating his food.

Mello also noticed that he kept shooting glances at Mr. Rogers's table.

Mello turned to look as well.

Light was feeding L with chocolate and sweets and being all romantic about it.

L was looking a bit surprised but pleased at the same time.

Mr. Rogers and Watari looked somewhat uncomfortable.

Suddenly, Light leaned forward and whispered something into L's ear. Whatever he said made L blush.

Then, Light leaned forward and kissed L's lips gently.

Then, Light turned to look at him.

_No, not me_ thought Mello, _beside me_.

Mello turned and saw that Near was looking back at Light.

When Mello turned back, he saw that Light wore a smirk on his face.

There was a loud clatter beside him.

Mello turned to see that Near had dropped his fork and spoon.

The white-haired boy stood up.

"I'm sorry Mr. Rogers, but I don't think I'm feeling well," said Near.

"Are you coming down with something, Near?" asked L with concern in his voice.

To his surprise, Near ignore him and merely asked Mr. Rogers to excuse him.

The old man replied: "Yes certainly, do you want someone to…"

"No, that won't be necessary," said Near quickly and he turned to leave the hall.

Mr. Rogers, L and Watari looked so confused and worried about Near, they failed to notice the smirk and gleam in Light's eyes.

Mello however, did.

He also noticed something even more unusual.

Near had forgotten his panda bear.

He picked it up and stood up.

"I'll escort him," he said.

Mr. Rogers nodded.

Matt made to follow but Mello shook his head at him.

Matt nodded his understanding.

As Mello left the hall, L was thinking deeply.

_This morning, he ran away when he saw me. Just now, he ignored me when I spoke to him. Did I do something wrong? What on earth is going on?_

Light was smiling deviously into his food.

_This is just the beginning, Near._

_

* * *

_

L is clueless...Light is playing mind games with Near...and now Mello is getting involved...what will happen next??..pls comment and tell me what you think...until next chap...


	4. Chapter 4

here's the next chapter...a little moment shared between Near and Mello...enjoy...

* * *

Mello had looked everywhere, the playroom, the bedroom, the gardens, the kitchens, the infirmary and even the bathrooms.

He could not find Near anywhere.

He had already searched the top floor of the mansion and decided to give up.

Then he heard noises above him.

Looking up, he realised that he hadn't tried the attic yet.

Sighing, he made his way there.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Near curled up on the attic floor, trembling violently.

Why had he run out like that?

He knew that had once again played into Light's hands.

But he couldn't help it.

While he was very good at masking his emotions, he found it near impossible to do so when it concerns L.

Near could no longer deny it.

He was insanely jealous of Light.

He knew that he wanted L very much.

Just seeing the detective and Light being so…intimate with each other was too much for him to handle. If he hadn't left the room, he might have broken down right in front of them.

Near let out a sob.

He felt the tears coming and tried to hold them back.

But he couldn't.

For the first time in a long time, Near wept.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Mello surveyed the scene before him in shock.

Near, his rival, the only other person aside from L who has ever bested him was lying on the floor and crying his heart out.

Mello didn't know what to do; this was the last thing he had expected to see.

He approached quietly and kneeled down next to Near.

Near looked up, his eyes red.

"What do you want, Mello?" he cried in a hoarse voice. "Did you come to taunt me? Make fun of me? Torment me further while I'm showing weakness? What do you want?"

Mello said nothing. Instead, he did the unexpected.

He pulled Near into a hug.

Near squeaked in surprise and tried to hit Mello, crying the whole way.

Mello took the blows, the boy wasn't that strong anyway, and held on grimly.

Eventually, Near's hits grew weaker and weaker until the boy just buried his face in Mello's chest and cried.

Finally, after Near's sobs subsided, Mello handed the panda bear to him.

Near looked surprised, but took it gratefully.

"You going to tell me what was that all about?" asked Mello.

Near hesitated, and then began to tell Mello the whole story.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Light was watching L with narrowed eyes.

Ever since they returned to their room, L had sat on the sofa in his usual crouched way and began to bite his thumb. He had stayed like that for awhile and Light began to grow irritated.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked at last.

L looked at him.

"Have you noticed that Near has been behaving strangely today?" he asked.

Light had to suppress the smirk that threatened to appear on his face.

"The boy _is _strange L," he replied.

"Perhaps, but he would normally be eager to have a conversation with me," said L, sighing.

Light grinned.

"Maybe he's got a crush on you," he suggested.

"Don't be silly, Light-kun," said L.

Light shrugged.

"He does idolise you," he said. "It wouldn't be surprising if it turns to infatuation."

L said nothing, pondering Light's words in his head.

Could that be the reason?

Suddenly, he felt Light's lips on his neck.

He tried to back away but was prevented by Light's arms which had quietly encircled his waist.

"You look so cute when you're deep in thought," said Light, chuckling when L blushed.

"Light-kun, not now," said L softly, trying to pry Light's arms off him. "I'm still sore from last night."

"I'll be gentle," whispered Light seductively into L's ear.

L sighed and leaned back into Light. "Pervert."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"So that's what's bothering you?" said Mello quietly.

Near nodded.

He had just finished telling Mello about everything that had happened.

Mello just studied Near quietly.

He always knew that Near had always infatuated with L. Hell, he had been infatuated with L for awhile, but then he had moved on.

Apparently, Near hadn't.

"What should I do?" asked Near. "I've never felt so helpless before."

"You should talk to L about it," said Mello. "If there's anyone that smug bastard listens to, it'll probably be L."

Near bit his lip nervously.

Mello sighed.

"Look, I don't know how to deal with situation, but that's the best I can come up with," he said. "It's up to you."

Near nodded.

"Don't let that bastard get to you, pipsqueak," said Mello.

He got up and turned to leave.

"Mello?"

Mello turned to look at Near.

"You don't think I'm weird? For liking another…guy?" the white-haired boy asked timidly.

Mello snorted.

"You're always weird even if you weren't gay," he said. "But if you're asking if it bothers me, no it doesn't. After all, I'm with Matt."

Smirking at the wide eyed look of surprise and relief that Near gave him, Mello left the room.

So...Mello shows that he doesn't hate Near...Light continues to toy around...and i'm about recieve a few comments, right??

Next chap coming soon...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, here's the next chapter...just a few notes...

1. Near had not decided to take Mello's advice...

2. Its been a week since Near saw the...incident...

* * *

L was very seldom frustrated, and now he was really frustrated.

For the past week, all of L's attempts to talk to Near had been shot down by the boy running away, Mello or Light interrupting or Near making up some kind of excuse each time.

L felt bewildered and hurt by the boy's recent treatment towards him.

Near used to have a lot of things to talk to L about and L had always enjoyed listening to his potential successor's thoughts and views. Near would always be eager to show L a discovery he made while studying some of the cases shown on TV or he would just invite L to a game of chess, checkers and so on.

Either way, Near had grown on L.

But now, it seems as if Near didn't even want to be anywhere near him. It saddened him greatly.

The incident in the kitchen just now made L a hundred percent sure that Near wanted nothing to do with him.

L had gone down to the kitchen for a cake, feeling a little hungry.

He was pleasantly surprised to see Near in the kitchen, his back to L, having some soup.

L walked up behind the boy and said brightly. "Hello, Near."

The boy's response had been…alarming.

Near had practically leaped off the stool he was sitting on and bounded to the other side of the kitchen before L could even blink.

He had leaned against the wall, shaking and looking at L as though L was some sort of monster.

"Near, what's wrong?" L had asked worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong," the white-haired boy had answered in a quavering voice. "Everything is just fine."

L had raised an eyebrow at the obvious lie.

"Near, you've been acting strangely the whole week," L had said. "Please, tell me what is bothering you?"

"No, I've been nothing but myself this past week," Near had replied in a panicky voice.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" L had asked, trying but failing to keep the hurt out of his voice. "Did I wrong you in any way? Did I do something to incur your recent behaviour towards me?"

Near was practically shaking by then.

"Yes…no…err…I don't know!" Near had exclaimed wildly. "Oh, I just remembered! Watari wanted to see me about something! I'll see you later, L!"

With that the boy had bolted past L before the detective could even respond.

L had just stared at the door through which Near had just disappeared through.

"But Watari just left for Cornwall this morning," L had said to himself.

L lay on his bed quietly, sighing in frustration.

"I'll get to the bottom of this tonight," L said to himself. "No matter what."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Near let out a sigh of relief as he made it to his room that night.

Other than that incident with L that morning, he had successfully avoided the detective yet again.

Near bit his lip as he thought about this. He knew he would have to speak L soon or else he was just going to explode with everything bottling up within him. Light's incessant mind games with him made things worse.

He showered quickly and changed into a fresh set of pyjamas and turned to his bed.

And froze in shock.

L was sitting on his bed, looking as though he was about to pounce on him.

"L…" breathed Near.

"Before you make up some kind of excuse or run away, I would like to talk to you," said L.

Near stared and suddenly bolted for the door.

However, L had anticipated this and leaped out of the bed and grabbed Near by the collar and proceeded to drag the protesting boy to the bathroom.

He shoved Near in and entered before locking the bathroom door behind him.

The boy was sitting as far away from L as the small space would allow, trembling.

L noticed this sadly.

"Do you hate me, Near?" asked L quietly.

Near looked down.

"Is that why you've been avoiding me?" prompted the detective.

No response.

"Are you afraid of me?" asked L.

Near looked up, surprised.

"I notice that every time I try to talk to you, you start shaking and then you'll run away," said L sadly. "Whenever you're in the same room with me, you would put as much space between the two of us as the room would allow."

Near still didn't answer.

"My only conclusion is that you hate me, fear me or both," said L. "Am I right, Near?"

"Not up to your standard, L," answered Near at last.

L blinked in surprise.

"You only got one part right," said Near, not looking at L. "I certainly do not hate you, but I do fear you."

L felt both relief and sadness upon hearing that.

Relief that Near didn't hate him, sad that Near feared him.

"Why do you fear me?" asked L.

Near took a deep breath before answering.

Now was the time.

"L, I saw you and Light having sex last week. But that isn't what's bothering me. What was bothering me was that after I saw that, I began to have strange thoughts. It was always about you, I wanted you to do things to me, to make me feel that way. The reason I run away every time I run into you is because I'm afraid that you might notice my…arousal. And I can't stand the thought of Light having you all the time, I just want to…I don't know, I just want you L, because I think I like you, not just like, but…_like like…_"

L was listening with mute shock.

So Light had been right, Near was infatuated with him.

Another thought also registered.

He interrupted the white-haired boy's ramblings.

"Near, are you jealous?"

Near looked at L with wide eyes and looked away, his blush was all the answer that L needed.

"Near…" breathed Light, reaching out to embrace the boy.

Near hugged L back.

"I'm so sorry to cause you so much discomfort," said L softly. "But please understand, I love Light, he made me feel as I've never felt before. He makes me feel…loved."

Near shook his head.

"I wouldn't meddle in your love life, L," he said earnestly. "I can see that Light makes you happy, but…there's something about Light that I find disturbing."

"What might that be?" asked L.

"Well, Light knew that I saw you both," began Near. "Ever since then, he's been playing all sorts of mind games with me to make me feel jealous, aroused and…I don't know, a lot more."

L frowned.

"I'm sorry that Light did all that, Near," he said. "Rest assured, I'll have a few words with him. I won't let him do this to you anymore."

Near nodded and let go of L.

L got up and unlocked the door.

He tucked Near into bed and gave him his panda bear.

He bade Near good night and was about to leave when Near said softly. "L?"

L paused at the door and looked back at Near questioningly.

"Kiss me goodnight?" the boy asked timidly.

L smiled and went back to Near.

He leaned over the boy and planted a gentle kiss on Near's forehead.

He smirked when he realised that Near was blushing.

Really, the boy was rather cute.

"Good night, Near," said L softly as he left the room.

He swore he could have heard Near say just as softly:

"Good night, L…"

So...what do you think? hope you all loved that...anyway...just a question...do you guys want lemon??

next chapter coming soon...


	6. Chapter 6

good news to Light fans...i've change my mind about making him the bad guy...i've thought of a better character to take up that spot...well...enjoy...you'll find out who that person is soon enough...

* * *

Light was reading in bed quietly, wondering where on earth L was.

He had just succeeded in taunting Near that afternoon and had nearly reduced the boy to tears. He hadn't had so much fun since…since being handcuffed to L.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and his raven-haired lover entered the room.

"Hey," greeted Light. "Where were you?"

To his surprise, L regarded him coolly.

"Why have you been bothering Near?" asked L bluntly.

Light's eyes widened with surprise. So Near had finally told the detective, he had not expect the boy to do so for awhile.

"Well…I…" mumbled Light.

L merely continued to stare at Light with that cold, analytic gaze.

"I was jealous," blurted out Light at last.

L's eyes widened in surprise.

Of all the answers he expected, that was the last one.

This is the list of the answers he had expected:

Because Light hated Near.

Some old habits from when he was Kira.

He was bored to death

"Why were you jealous?" asked L.

"I knew Near saw us," said Light. "At first I wanted to know if he ever felt about you the same way I do. He does. I got a bit possessive, so I just teased him a bit at first. Then, when I saw how worried you were for him, I got even more jealous. I wanted Near to stay away from you, I wanted Near to know that you're mine. I guess I also feel a bit insecure because Near is cute and all and I thought that you might fall for him so…"

Light was cut off when L put a finger to his lips.

"When I begged you to give up being Kira to be with me, didn't I make it clear that I was yours from the start?" said L quietly.

Light's eyes widened and he looked away.

"Light, I won't hide it from you," said L. "I love Near, but only as a brother can."

Tears were starting to form in Light's eyes.

"Please stop tormenting Near," said L. "It is something that only Kira would enjoy. And you are not Kira. You are Light Yagami, Yagami Raito. Please, it hurts me to see the ones I love torment each other."

Light began to cry softly.

L climbed into bed and held Light.

"I'm so sorry, Ryuuzaki," said Light softly. "I was being childish, but I felt so insecure…"

"Light," interrupted L. "I love you."

Light buried his face into L's chest. "I love you too…Lawliet."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNN

The next morning, when Near woke up, he was welcomed by two figures.

L and Light.

"Good morning, Near," said L, smiling softly.

"Good morning, L," replied Near, yawning.

He turned to Light apprehensively, wondering what on earth did Light have in store for him.

"Near, I'm sorry," said Light, looking at the floor.

Near's eyes widened, definitely not that.

"I was being immature, you didn't deserve what I did to you," continued Light. "I hope that I could make it up to you?"

"Break up with L?" suggested Near.

Light and L looked at Near with shock until they saw the grin on Near's face. The three of them burst out laughing.

"Let's go get breakfast," said L, smiling.

Near nodded and went to change.

While he may not be able to have L, at least L was happy.

That was all Near could ask for.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Over the course of four months, the relationship between the three improved drastically.

If L was away working on a case, it was common to see Near and Light having a conversation or playing games together.

When L was around, the three of them could be seen playing games, having debates and so on.

All in all, life was good.

One night, when L was away working on a case, Near had another nightmare.

He woke up, perspiring.

The darkness around him felt oppressive and he knew that he could not sleep alone.

He quickly made his way L's bedroom.

He knocked on the door earnestly.

Soon, a tired looking Light answered the door.

He was dressed in a thin white shirt and boxers.

"Near?" he said in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"I…I had a nightmare," said Near softly. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Always straight to the point," said Light. "Come in."

Near shuffled in quickly and climbed into the bed, clutching his panda bear.

Light closed the door and turned to look at Near.

The truth was, Light also found difficulty sleeping. He missed L too much.

Now, he found that Near looked absolutely adorable.

The boy's face was flushed, probably from the nightmare and a little sweat rolled down his face. His hands were enclosed tightly around the panda bear and he was now looking at Light expectantly with wide eyes.

As if in a dream, Light found himself walking forward and before he could stop himself, he found himself kissing Near on the lips.

Near's eyes widened in shock and he was too stunned to respond.

Then, when he felt Light's hands starting to caress his torso, Near began to struggle.

But Light was bigger and a lot more stronger than Near.

Catching Near's hands, he pinned them down on either side of his head.

"Light, stop!" cried Near as Light began to kiss his neck.

He gasped when the older boy nibbled his neck.

"Light, you're with L! Stop this!" cried Near.

This stopped Light, and he looked up at Near.

The poor boy looked so confused and scared, it made Light realised about what he was doing and why.

L had been gone for nearly a month now and Light had been feeling especially lonely at night. When he saw Near sitting on the bed they shared, he thought that Near and L looked so alike that he lost it.

He released Near's wrists and looked away.

"I'm sorry, Near," he said softly. "I don't know what came over me. I thought you were actually L…"

Near, still flushed and frightened quickly scurried away to other side of the bed.

"I think I better leave…" Near said when he felt a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Near, I'm so sorry," said Light sincerely. "Please stay, it won't happen again."

Near hesitated, looking at Light right in the eyes. He saw nothing but sincerity there. Was this really the arrogant boy who came with L all those months ago?

Near gave in.

"All right," said Near, climbing back into the bed. "You stay on your side, I'll stay on mine."

Light nodded.

The two of them lay side by side and were comforted by each other's presence. Soon, they drifted off to sleep.

When Light woke up at dawn, he felt a warm bundle cuddling up to him.

Looking down, he found Near cuddling up to him, his face buried in Light's chest.

He was about to wake the boy up to move him back to the other side of the bed, but found that he couldn't. Near looked so peaceful that Light didn't want to disturb him.

"So much for staying on your side of the bed," murmured Light as he drifted back to sleep.

there you have it!!...pls comment...so who do you think Near is going to end up with??...i'll keep you guys guessing...

next chapter coming soon...


	7. Chapter 7

here's the next chapter...enjoy...

* * *

L arrived back at the mansion just after dawn. He was exhausted, the only reason he spent nearly the entire month looking for a former war criminal was because of the incompetence of the local police.

He opened the door to his room and was surprised at the sight before him.

Near was cuddling up to Light, the two of them sleeping very deeply indeed.

L smiled.

He wasn't bothered by it at all.

He trusted Near and Light completely and besides, they had their clothes on.

Not bothering to change, L climbed into the bed and lay beside Near and fell into a long awaited sleep.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_One, two, three._

_I have come for thee._

_Four, five, six._

_Waiting makes me sick._

_Seven, eight, nine._

_Light, you are mine._

_I know you're here, Light. Don't worry, you don't have to wait for me any longer, I am here now._

_Ugh, they're making you stay in this horrible building?_

_Don't worry, I'll be here to brighten up the place._

_Wait no longer, Light!_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Near never felt so warm when he woke up before.

Blinking sleepily, he found himself cuddling up to Light.

Surprised, he pulled away, only to find another pair of arms encircling his waist.

Turning around, he saw that those arms belong to L.

Blushing, he tried to get out of L's hold but the detective wouldn't budge.

Finally, L grumbled sleepily. "Stop trashing around, Near."

Near stopped and finally lay back.

"That's better," murmured the detective, pulling his potential successor nearer.

Near was brick red by now.

Suddenly, Light turned and sleepily reached out.

His strong arms wrapped themselves around Near and he cuddled up to the boy.

By then, Near had reached a completely undiscovered shade of red.

He was lying in between two older men who were screwing around with each other and both of them were holding him. Oh God, he could just die from embarrassment.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and Watari walked in.

"L, Mr. Rogers would like to see you later at…" the old man froze in shock at the scene before him.

"I thought you'd know all about knocking before entering, Watari," L said sleepily. "Since you taught me all about it."

Watari was spluttering about something.

Finally he managed to speak coherently.

"I understand that you sleep with Yagami, but I had no idea that you've been bedding your…"

"I have never bedded either Near nor Mello," cut in L.

Near wished the bed would just allow him to sink into its depths.

L had got up and was ushering Watari out the door when Light's eyes fluttered open.

He smiled sleepily at Near and then he spotted L.

"Ryuuzaki!" he cried happily and leaped out of bed to embrace his lover.

L chuckled as he hugged Light back.

Near watched their reunion wistfully.

He got out of bed and managed to leave the room unnoticed.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Mello was playing Splinter Cell with Matt when there was a soft knock on the door.

Swearing, Mello paused the game and answered the door.

"Get the…" Mello stopped short when he saw Near, looking miserable standing there.

Wordlessly, Mello stood aside and allowed Near to enter the room.

His white-haired rival sat quietly on the floor, clutching that dratted panda bear he carried everywhere with him.

"So…what's up?" asked Mello.

"Why should be up?" asked Near emotionlessly.

Mello laughed humourlessly.

"Right, you just decided to pay me a visit because you missed me?" he said.

Near looked at the floor, unable to answer.

Mello sighed. He didn't know how to handle this.

Suddenly, Matt spoke up.

"I noticed that you, L and Light have been growing closer," he said.

Near looked up and nodded.

"This has something to do with them, right?" asked Matt.

Another nod.

"Has Light been bothering you again?"

Near shook his head.

"So what's wrong then, Near?" asked Matt.

"Nothing, really…" said Near softly, twirling a lock of his hair. "It's just that, this morning when L got back, he and Light were being all loving with each other right in front of me…so I felt a little…"

"Jealous?" suggested Mello.

Near shrugged.

"Maybe, but it's more of a lonely feeling," he said.

Matt looked up from his Gameboy.

"Ah, you were feeling left out," he said.

Near looked at him, puzzled.

"You've became close with not only L, but Light as well, right? They've basically included you into all their activities in this place. But they also left you out of their more intimate stuff. So, I'm guessing that you not only have feelings for L now, but you've also developed feelings for Light as well. Right?"

Near only stared at Matt with wide eyes.

He realised that it was true. While his feelings for L had never faded, he had kept them suppressed, not wanting to ruin L's happiness. However, he had also been spending a lot of time with Light because of L's frequent outings to solve cases. During that time, he had learned a lot about Light, and found him just as intelligent as L. He had even begun to enjoy Light's presence. Without realising, he had developed feelings for L's lover.

Near groaned.

What a pickle he was in now.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

L and Light were strolling around the garden, enjoying each other's presence.

Near wasn't with them today, the boy had snuck out of the bedroom quietly before they could invite him along.

L hoped that Near was spending some time with his peers, though he thought it unlikely.

L felt Light's hand grasped his own.

He turned to his lover and smiled.

Light leaned down and pressed his lips against L's.

L responded by opening his mouth to allow Light's tongue entry. Their tongues began to duel and the two of them began to lose themselves.

But of course, as fate would have it, someone just had to interrupt.

"L! L!" the voice of Mr. Rogers echoed throughout the garden.

L groaned and reluctantly pulled away from Light, who also sighed in frustration.

L turned to the old man who was running up to him.

"L, there's someone looking for Light," Rogers said breathlessly.

L frowned.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Says she's Light's relative from Japan," answered the old man.

"Sayu?" cried out Light.

"You'd better come see her, she's refusing to leave until she does," said Rogers.

Light quickly followed Rogers with L in tow.

Light felt excited, he missed his family very much, but the circumstances he was in made it difficult for him to go back and visit them.

But now at least Sayu was here…

Light froze when he saw the girl before him.

L also froze, a look of shock appearing on his face.

Light couldn't describe the horror he felt within him upon seeing the girl before him.

Childish pout, blonde hair in pigtails and an annoying whiny voice.

Only one name escaped Light's lips.

"Misa?"

hahaha!!...the perfect villain!!...anyway...poor Near finds himself in a dilemma...pls comment...

next chapter coming soon...


	8. Chapter 8

Ugh, i don't think this chapter is very good...mainly because i find it difficult to write about Misa...she's the character whose depths that i've i studied the least...anyway...forgive me for this bad chap...

* * *

Light could only stare in mute shock as Misa prattled on about how much she missed him, how hard it was for her to find him and so on.

Then, he noticed a figure behind Misa.

This time, his blood ran cold.

Black spiky hair, long limbs, towering over all who stood there, huge, terrible eyes and a grin full of sharp teeth.

Shinigami Ryuk.

"Yo," the reaper greeted.

Light quickly turned to look at L, who nodded.

L turned around and said loudly. "I'm going to get some apples."

Ryuk's eyes went even wider and he quickly followed L.

Light turned back to Misa, reluctant to deal with her.

But he had to.

For L's sake, he had to.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"So, Shinigami-san, am I right to assume that Misa has a Death Note?" asked L as Ryuk gobbled up several apples greedily.

Ryuk nodded, the fruit's juices dribbling down his chin.

"So I'm assuming she also has the Eyes?"

Another nod.

"Why is she here?" asked L.

Ryuk paused and looked at L, cackling.

"Acting dumb doesn't suit you," said the reaper, chuckling.

L frowned.

"I never got your name, by the way," said L. "I've met Rem-san, but you…"

"It's Ryuk," answered the Shinigami.

"Why can I see you?" asked L.

Ryuk cackled yet again.

"Again, playing dumb doesn't suit you," he said.

L smiled slightly.

"How did Misa know that Light was here?" asked L.

Ryuk laughed.

"The girl is quite persistent when it comes to Light," he said. "She did so many things that I wasn't even sure what she was doing. But somehow she managed to track Light down."

L sighed.

_Of course, I should've known that she wouldn't wait even if Light told her to. Should've had her arrested along with Higuchi._

NNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Misa, didn't I tell you that I had to be away from you for a long time?" asked Light sternly.

Misa pouted.

"But Misa Misa missed you," she whined, clinging on Light's arm. "I wanted to brightened up your life!"

It took all of Light's self-control to not punch the air-headed girl right in the face.

_Damn it! Why can't she just get the hint? I hate her! She's so annoying, so whiny plues she's so stupid!_

"Why is Ryuuga with you?" asked Misa.

"He's helping me find out about several things," answered Light through gritted teeth.

Misa studied Light before saying. "Should I kill him?"

Light threw her of his arm roughly.

"If you write his name in the Death Note, I will never speak to you again," he said coldly.

Misa immediately paled.

But instead of grovelling for forgiveness like Light expected, she cried out. "He raped you, didn't he? This is why you're acting all weird!"

"Misa, stop shouting," ordered Light.

But she wouldn't shut up.

She kept yelling all sorts of nonsense at Light until another voice interrupted.

"What's all this noise?"

Turning, Light saw Near, clutching his panda bear as always.

"Oh, hi Light," he greeted, shuffling up to Light. Then, he spotted Misa. "Who's this?"

"Oh, aren't you adorable!" squealed Misa, pinching Near's cheek. Near struggled out of her hold and hid behind Light.

"You're so cute!" cooed Misa. "I'm Misa, Light's girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend?" echoed Near, looking up at Light. His hands, which were holding on to the back of Light's shirt, loosened their grip.

Light was looking down at Near with a look that clearly said: I'll explain later.

Near nodded and walked away, ignoring the blonde girl's continued verbal harassment of him.

NNNNNNNNNNNN

Near was wandering around the mansion aimlessly until he heard L's voice.

Following the voice, he found that L was in the kitchen, apparently talking to himself.

Near found himself wondering was L on drugs.

That is, until he saw an apple floated in the air and began to disappear as though someone was eating it.

He stared at the scene with wide eyes.

Suddenly, L stopped talking and went to the door of the kitchen.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop, Near," said L.

Near just pointed at the apple, mumbling incoherently.

L sighed, mentally cursing his carelessness.

Now that Near had found him out, things were becoming a lot more complicated. All because of that blonde-haired stalker of a bitch.

L looked at Near, who was staring at where Ryuk was.

The Shinigami only looked back at Near with interest even though the boy couldn't see him.

L decided it was time to tell Near, no not just Near, but Mello as well. He must tell them the truth.

"Near, I have something to tell you," began L.

Near only looked up at him with wide eyes.

"But you must call Mello first. Both of you have the right to know."

Near nodded and scurried off to find Mello.

L watched the boy go.

He only hoped that after telling them the truth, they wouldn't hate him. L felt that he couldn't possibly live in the Whammy House if they hated him.

kinda random...i know...i'll do my best to improve on the next chapter...

next chapter coming soon...


	9. Chapter 9

Here you are, i promised a better chapter...and i hope i've managed to keep my word...enjoy...

* * *

"Can't Misa Misa sleep in Light's room?" whined Misa, tugging on Light's sleeve.

"No, Misa," answered Light firmly, desperately trying to brush off the blonde, hyperactive girl.

After another half an hour of begging, pouting, sleeve tugging, stern answers and a whole lot self-control on Light's part, Misa finally relented and slipped into her own room while promising to see Light first thing the next morning. (No pun intended)

The expression on Light's face caused Ryuk to completely crack up with torrents of laughter, not that he hadn't been laughing throughout the entire episode.

Sighing, Light made his way back to his room, eager to see L after the trying day. It was hard to believe that he had started the day making out with his lover and ended up having to stomach a brainless girl the rest of the way.

But he knew he had to, if not Misa might do something drastic if she suspected that he and L were up to something. So he had tried his best to play the role of a loving boyfriend, but failed. However, Misa's own stupidity prevented her from noticing it, something Light was grateful for.

He opened the door to his room and was greeted by the sight of L, Mello and Near.

L was sitting on the sofa in his usual crouched way, biting his thumb.

Near sat on the floor, twirling a lock of his hair.

Mello was sitting in a chair, munching on a bar of chocolate.

"Lock the door and sit, Light-kun," said L, patting the empty space next to him on the sofa.

Light did as he was told.

He knew what had happened, or was about to happen.

He and L had talked about it several times.

"You told them?" asked Light in an emotionless voice.

"Not yet," answered L. "I thought it would be better if you were here."

Light nodded.

"So what's going on?" asked Mello curiously.

L sighed.

"I'm sure you all have been wondering why I brought Light to live with us here," he began, this was it, the point of no return. "You know that I was investigating the Kira killings in Japan a year ago. Light-kun was on the investigation squad that was assigned to help me. Light-kun was also my number one suspect."

"But another man was discovered to be behind the killings, right?" asked Near quietly.

"Correct, but in truth there were three Kiras," answered L.

Mello raised an eyebrow.

"The other two are Light Yagami and Misa," said L quietly.

"What?" gasped Near, looking at Light with wide eyes.

"Is that why he's here?" growled Mello. "As a prisoner or did he blackmail you?"

L shook his head.

"Nothing of the sort. While investigating Light and Misa, I subjected them to all sorts of tricks, bluffs and even torture. However, the killings continued while they were in my custody. So, after another trick in which I had Light's own father to threaten to kill him, I had to release them. But I was still suspicious. So I had Light handcuffed to me during a period of time. This is where things got complicated."

"What do you mean?" asked Near.

"We grew closer, we learned more about each other," answered Light quietly.

"It was my mistake," said L, biting his thumb. "I grew emotionally attached to Light, and at some point, I fell in love with him."

"Wait, before you continue, I want to know how did you kill people," asked Mello.

L looked to Light.

Light nodded.

"Believe it or not, I used a book called a Death Note," he said. "If you write anyone's name in the book, anyone who's name and face that you know, that person will die of heart attacks in forty seconds after their name is written. However, you can also specify the way you want the person to die. You can control them up to twenty-three days before their death."

"Then how did the killings continue while you were in custody?" asked Near.

Light's eyes darkened.

"This is where it gets more unbelievable. With the book, a being called a Shinigami, or a reaper if you will, would follow you around until you die or give up your ownership of the book. If you give up ownership of the book, you will also lose your memories of the book unless you touch it. I had Misa give up her book, along with her memory of it, and instructed the Shinigami Rem to give it to someone who would us it selfishly. In the end, it was Higuchi who got the book. That's how the killings continued."

"Wait, the second Kira was able to kill from just looking at a person, why's that?" asked Mello.

"That is made possible with a trade that can be made between the human owning the Death Note and the Shinigami in question. They can trade eyes which enable the human to see a person's name and lifespan from just looking at a person's face. That's how the second Kira operated. However, the trade will also shorten the human's lifespan by half."

Mello looked dumbfounded.

Near, turned to L.

"You were talking to a Shinigami in the kitchen, weren't you?" asked Near.

L nodded.

"So I'm assuming that only people who have touched the book can see the Shinigami?" asked Near.

L nodded again.

"So where does Light being here fit in?" asked Mello.

"So I fell in love with Light," said L. "When we apprehended Higuchi, we also confiscated the Death Note. Of course, Light ended up touching the book and he recovered his memories of being Kira. So naturally, he tried to have me killed by manipulating the Shinigami Rem, who knew my real name. But then…"

"…I realised that I fell in love with L," said Light, blushing softly. "I found that I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"He confessed to me," said L, blushing. "Everything, about being Kira and his love. I would have had him arrested but I for my growing love for him. So I ordered him to give up his ownership of the Death Note, but for a little piece of it to make sure he never forgets his crimes. It's in the band of his watch. The other members of the investigation team did not know that there were three Kiras, so we got them to believe that there was only one more left. Misa, being Light's girlfriend also agreed to give up her ownership of the Death Note. After that, the killings stopped and the investigation was continued on a smaller scale. I told Yagami-san that I wanted to bring Light with me to train him further in the investigation field. So that's how he ended up here."

Mello and Near were silent.

L found that he couldn't look at them. He was afraid, they were going to hate him and he would lose them, the only the other people aside from Light and Watari that he cared about.

He felt Light wrap his arms around his waist, comforting him.

"If you were willing to go through all that trouble, then I suppose Light must be one heck of a guy," said Mello.

L looked up, not sure if he heard correctly.

"If Light makes you happy, then we're satisfied with that, L," said Near softly, not looking at them. "After all, you've done so much good for the world; it's all right if you choose what's best for yourself once in a while."

L felt relieved, they don't hate him.

Light however, was watching Near with concern. He knew of the boy's feelings for L and he knew it must be hard for Near to listen to them talking about their love for each other, knowing that he also loved the same person.

Mello shot Light a sharp look.

"If you ever hurt L, I'll kill you, you got that?" he growled.

Light nodded.

Mello turned to leave and Near shuffled quietly after him.

"Near, wait," said L.

Near stopped at the door.

"Near, I'm sorry you had to hear all that, but I thought it was only fair that you know the truth," said the detective quietly.

Near looked at L, his normally emotionless eyes now brimming with those emotions and tears.

"It's all right, L," he said in a shaking voice. "Even if you never met Light, you still wouldn't have chosen me, right? Because I'm too young, I'm one of your heirs and all that."

L opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. He realised that Near spoke the truth.

"As long as you're happy with Light, that's enough for me," continued Near, tears starting to fall from his eyes. "But know this L, I've always loved you, and I always will."

With that, he embraced L tightly.

The detective hugged the boy back, moved by the boy's words.

Then Near removed himself from L and turned to Light.

"Light, I like you," he began. "I really do, but I don't want to see you for awhile. I need some time to get used to the fact that you were Kira."

Light nodded sadly. "I understand, Near."

L looked on sadly as Near left the room.

He felt Light embrace him from behind, felt him bury his nose into his pale neck.

"You know that he really loves you, Ryuuzaki," said Light softly.

"I know, I feel bad for him," answered L.

Light's embrace tightened.

"Don't," he whispered. "Don't feel bad, if there's anyone to blame its me. I picked up the Death Note, I started killing people, I wanted to build a utopia, I wanted to become God, I'm the one who strained your relationship with Near."

L twisted in Light hold so that they were face to face. "But if you hadn't done all that, I wouldn't have found you, so don't feel too bad."

L leaned up and rubbed his lips lightly against Light's.

"Lawliet…" whispered Light before kissing back.

Before long, the two of them were kissing each other fiercely, Light dominating the whole way. He manoeuvred them to the bed and pushed L down onto it. He climbed on top and proceeded to nip L's neck, drawing out moans from the detective.

Soon, both of them were caught up in the heat of passion. Their clothes were discarded and the two of them rocked together.

L cried out as Light claimed him with more intensity than he had ever experienced with Light before.

Light's breathing grew ragged as he took L, his lover lying compliant before him, giving himself completely.

L wrapped his arms around Light's neck as the intensity increased, moaning Light's name again and again.

"Raito…Raito…"

Light kissed L's neck as he felt his lover growing closer to the edge. He felt that he couldn't last much longer himself.

"L…" he growled heatedly into L's ear.

L threw back his head.

Light eyes widened with realisation and quickly claimed L's lips to muffle L's cry as L reached his completion.

Light removed his trembling lover's arms and pinned them on either side of L's head. He continued claim L with slower speed but increased intensity.

L moaned helplessly as Light kissed his chest gently.

Soon, with a heated moan, Light released himself within L. They both just stayed like that for awhile, both of them trembling. Their relationship had reached a whole new level and they both knew it.

Light withdrew and lay beside his lover.

L traced his finger along Light's jaw line.

"So beautiful…" he whispered.

Light turned and embraced L.

L buried his face into Light's chest.

"I love you, Lawliet," whispered Light, burying his face into L's messy hair.

"I love you, Raito, and I'm yours till the end," whispered L into Light's chest.

The two of them fell into a blissful sleep.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

so there u have it...hope you guys loved that!!...by the way...should it be rated M for that?? i'm not so sure...but please let me know so that i can rate it accordingly...until then is stays T...

thanks for all the support thus far...i truly enjoy writing this fic...

next chapter coming soon...


	10. Chapter 10

so here's the next chapter...i hope you've enjoyed reading it thus far...

* * *

Life in the Whammy House became a hectic one for both L and Light with Misa around.

The girl was always clinging to Light, preventing L from spending much time with him during the day. To make matters worse, Near was avoiding L and Light yet again, preventing the detective from finding ways to kill time.

Not that L resented the boy for it.

He understood how Near must be feeling at the moment and chose to respect his decision.

But it made him completely miserable, and with Ryuk hovering all over the place like and overgrown bat, L felt that he might end up killing himself soon.

Being with Light at night was the only thing he had to look forward to now.

It's not in L's nature to hate people, but he found that Misa is, indeed, the first person that he ever hated.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Near sat quietly in the playroom, playing with two toy robots while looking out the window to the gardens.

He saw Light being harassed by Misa.

Light looked as though he was trying to get away, but Misa kept clinging on to his arm, chattering away obliviously.

_At least he has L to go to at night_, thought Near bitterly.

Despite what he said to L, Near can't help but feel jealous towards Light. The problem is that Near was having conflicting feelings.

With Misa's arrival, Near found that he felt a surge of anger every time he saw Misa harassing Light.

Now, the question kept repeating itself in Near's head.

L or Light?

Frustrated, Near threw the toy robots to the floor.

"Are you all right, Near?" said a kindly voice.

Near looked up to see Watari standing at the door, concern etched on his lined face.

"I'm fine," said Near quietly. "Can I help you, Watari?"

The old man produced a flat box out of thin air.

"How about a game of chess?"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Light, let's go for a date!" cried Misa, tugging Light's sleeve.

"We can't Misa," said Light for the hundredth time.

"Why not?" asked Misa in her whiny voice.

Light resisted the urge to wring her by the neck.

"I'm supposed to be helping Ryuuzaki investigate something, but I'm already sacrificing that to be with you," he answered through gritted teeth. "So don't push it."

"Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki and Ryuuzaki," said Misa in a sing song voice. "Everything you seem to say has Ryuuzaki in it! Its like you're in love with him!"

_You have no idea_, thought Light, ignoring her.

Misa pouted and subsided.

Light gave a mental sigh of relief. Maybe she would shut up for awhile.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his crotch.

Looking down in surprise, he saw Misa unzipping his pants.

He quickly backed away from her, eyes wide with shock.

"What are you trying to do?" he cried.

Misa was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm wanted to pleasure you," she said cheerfully. "That's what girlfriends do!"

"Misa, I'm going to go do my work, goodbye!" said Light before running off to find L.

Misa watched him leave with narrowed eyes.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"I noticed that until a week ago, you were very close to L and Yagami," said Watari, moving his knight.

Near only responded by taking out the knight with his rook.

"May I ask what prompted the sudden change in behaviour?" asked Watari, moving his queen diagonally to the right.

"I wanted to spend more time with my peers," answered Near dully, moving a pawn forward as bait to the queen.

Watari chuckled as he took it out with his own pawn.

"Apart from Mello, I doubt that there's anyone else in the Whammy House that you can truly call your peer," he said.

"Are you insinuating that I'm lying?" asked Near, moving his knight to protect the king.

"Not at all. I'm insinuating that you are avoiding from telling me the truth," answered Watari, moving his other knight forward.

For awhile, they said nothing. They only exchanged moves on the chessboard.

After taking out one of Watari's bishops with his own, Near spoke up. "L loves Light."

Watari moved his queen back.

"I know," he said quietly. "Is that what's bothering you? I know you've always liked L."

"Like doesn't come close to describing it," retorted Near, taking out another pawn with his bishop.

"Then you dislike Yagami because of this?" asked Watari, taking out the bishop with his knight.

"That's the problem," said Near. "I think that I also have feelings for Light. It's so confusing."

He moved his knight forward to threaten the queen.

"Young love," sighed Watari, taking out the knight with rook. "The best advice I can give you is give it time. Let your feelings settle down so that you can understand them better."

"Will that work?" asked Near, moving his bishop.

"I've been around a long time, Near," said Watari, moving his rook forward to take out an uncovered pawn. "That's the best advice I can give from experience."

Near moved his bishop back.

"You should also stop avoiding those two," added Watari, moving his queen forward. "L misses you, and I think Light does as well. Especially with that banshee hovering around the place."

"You mean Misa?" asked Near, chuckling softly as he moved his rook left to take out another pawn.

"Exactly, so try to make things easier for them and yourself. Running away is never the answer," said Watari, moving his queen forward to face the king. "You understand, Near?"

"I understand, Watari. Thank you," said Near, trying to figure out his next move.

"It's a checkmate by the way."

Near blinked and realised that he had just been beaten.

He looked at Watari with wide eyes.

The old man merely smiled.

"Even L has never beaten me in chess."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNN

L sat in his room, facing his laptop.

He was trying to analyse a case.

_This is too easy_, thought L, bored to tears.

He took a bar of chocolate and took a bite out of it, savouring the sweet taste.

The only thing that was sweeter was Light.

L was missing Light terribly by now. He wished that the blonde-haired demonic bitch by the name of Misa had never been born.

Just as he was considering ways to get rid of the girl without arousing suspicion, his door swung open with a bang.

Before L could even blink in surprise, a pair of strong hands lifted him up from where he sat and carried him to the bathroom.

Those arms dropped him down and the floor and the owner of those arms turned to lock the door.

L looked up at Light, who was looking haggard and slightly deranged.

"Light-kun, what's wrong…mmff."

L's words were cut off as Light planted a forceful kiss on his lips.

L returned it and Light wrapped his arms tightly around L's waist, crushing him to his chest.

After several minutes of intense kissing, L broke away, his face red and his breathing heavy from the exertion.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

Light only stood there, panting.

"Light-kun?" prompted L softly.

Light sat on the bathroom floor and covered his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki," said Light hysterically. "I didn't mean to, but she…"

Light couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

L's blood went cold, and then began to burn with rage.

"Raito, what did she do?" he asked softly, controlling his anger.

Light took deep breathes and said meekly. "She tried to touch me."

L said nothing, only continued to stare at Light.

"I ran away, I was so scared," said Light. "She never went that far before…"

L embraced his lover softly.

"It's okay," he said into Light's ear. "You did nothing wrong."

Light leaned into L's embrace, calming down as he did so.

"We have to find a way to get rid of her," said L.

"But first we have to get rid of the Death Note," said Light. "If not she might kill you. I can't live with myself if that happens."

L held Light tightly.

"We'll think of something," he said. "I promise."

They stayed like that for awhile, taking comfort in each other's presence.

Both of them were unaware of the pair of Shinigami eyes that was watching them.

"That's really interesting," said Ryuk to himself, grinning broadly.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

to Cyanide Tabloid...thanks for the info...so it stays at T...

so as always...pls comment...i enjoy reading them...

next chapter coming soon...i love writing this line...:D


	11. Chapter 11

sorry for the late update...i had to think a bit for this chapter...plus exams...anyway...i hope you'll like it...

* * *

L and Light managed to get through the rest of the day without incident. But they were more careful now.

Light felt that Misa was beginning to suspect that he was having a relationship with L, which is perfectly true.

Still, even with Light avoiding her, Misa found someone else to harass. That someone being Near.

Misa would practically smother him like a little boy even after he told her that he was sixteen.

If it weren't for the fact that he had already deduced that she had a Death Note, Near would have punched her in the face a long time ago.

That night, after a particularly hectic day where Misa had tried to play doll with him and forced him to try different outfits, Near was having a terrible nightmare.

He dreamt that a tall figure, covered in blood was looming over the Whammy House. Without warning, the mansion was set ablaze. Near was watching from outside, he can hear everyone's screams as the mansion burned. The figure then turned to him, and raised the objects in its hands. Near looked at it and screamed in terror.

The figure was holding L and Light's severed heads.

Near woke up, still screaming and thrashing.

He felt a pair of arms holding him.

Panicking, he screamed and tried to break free.

Then, a voice he knew well spoke.

"Near, calm down! It's just us."

Near blinked and in the dim light, he saw L and Light.

Without thinking, he threw himself into them, doing his best to hug them both.

"I'm so glad that you both are okay," he said in choked voice.

He heard the door open and heard Mello and Matt's voice.

He heard L saying something and heard the two of them leave.

L turned his attention back to the boy in his arms.

Light spoke up first.

"What do you mean by 'we both are okay'?" he asked.

Near told them about his dream.

"It was just a dream, Near," said L softly.

Near nodded.

"I know, but when I saw the two of you dead, I just lost it," he said.

"Near, it makes us happy to know that you care about us so much," said Light, smiling a little.

Near looked away blushing.

It was then he made his decision.

He no longer cared; he'd make his confession right here.

"I love you," he said softly.

Light blinked in surprise.

"I thought you loved L," he said.

"I'm in love with you both," said Near, not looking at either of them.

"Near…" said L, embracing Near tightly.

"That's why I've been so confused," said the white-haired boy. "My feelings for L were already a given, but then I also began to fall for Light. What made it worse was that the two of you were in love with each other, denying me any chance with either one of you. But I couldn't decide on whom I really loved, that's what's tearing me…"

Light leaned down and embraced Near.

"Near, this isn't a multiple-choice question," said Light.

"What?" asked Near.

"You don't have to choose between us," said L, smiling at the boy as he ruffled his hair. "You can have both of us."

Near blushed.

"You've always been important to us, Near," said Light. "We were feeling guilty because we were happy together but you weren't because of us."

"Let us make you happy now, Near," said L softly, and he leaned in and pressed his lips to Near's.

Near's froze when he felt L's lips pressed against his. His mind went blank with the shock and for awhile he didn't respond. Then, he felt L's tongue probed his lips.

Without thinking, he opened his mouth and felt L's tongue enter his mouth. It was unbelievable.

Then, he felt Light's lips descend on his neck, causing him to moan into L's mouth. His body was tingling with pleasure as L's tongue explored his mouth while Light's mouth explored his neck. He felt the need for air grow greater.

Near turned away from L to get some air only to have Light's mouth over his. L turned his attention to Near's pale neck, nipping and suckling it gently, leaving marks.

They kept at it for awhile, making the young boy between them pant, gasp and moan.

Eventually Near could take it no longer and managed to break free from them.

"Stop teasing me," he said breathlessly, unaware that his flushed and flustered appearance was turning on both men before him. "Just take me already."

"Are you sure that's…"

L's words were cut off as Near grabbed L by the shirt and pulled the detective into a kiss.

He manoeuvred them both over to the bed and pulled L down on top of him.

Hi small hands quickly undid L's pants as L took of his own shirt, revealing L's pale torso.

L kicked of his pants, standing only in his boxers.

Near reached for them but then found Light restraining his arms.

"Not so fast, Near," murmured Light into Near's ear.

L smirked and proceeded to remove the boy's clothes.

After he was done, L stepped back to admire Near's body.

Wile he wasn't as well built as Light, Near's body was definitely fit. His lean biceps were strained as Light held them back effortlessly. The boy's skin was pale, as pale as L.

L's breath caught in his throat as his eyes went down to Near's arousal. The boy had a decent size, it was as pale as the rest of his body and a light pink at the tip and right now, it was weeping.

L leaned down and took Near into his mouth.

Near gasped as he felt L's mouth around him. The detective's tongue swirled in ways that made him cry out.

Light released one of his arms and immediately Near reached out and held a fistful of L's ebony hair.

Near whimpered as he felt his release coming.

Then, L withdrew.

Near let out a frustrated cry.

L put a finger on Near's lips.

"Patience," he whispered. "You'll get what you want soon enough."

Then Light leaned forward and took L's fingers into his mouth.

Near watched with wide eyes as Light skilfully sucked on L's fingers.

"Thank you, Light-kun," said L after awhile.

Light withdrew and smirked.

L spread Near's legs and slowly pushed a finger into Near.

Near gasped in pain.

"L…L…it hurts," he said, grimacing as L pushed in deeper.

The detective leaned forward and kissed Near's forehead.

"It'll get better soon, just relax."

Near did as L said.

Light helped Near relax by planting kisses along Near's neck from behind.

L probed around and inserted another finger, then a third.

Near cried out softly as L touched something that felt good.

L smiled and withdrew.

L removed his boxers, revealing himself to Near.

Near moaned softly as L began to enter him.

Once fully sheathed within the boy beneath him, L stopped, allowing Near to adjust.

When Near had sufficiently adjusted, L began to move.

Near moaned as L hit that special place again and again, his arms restrained by Light the whole time.

Light bent down and began to attack Near's torso with his mouth, making the boy cry out.

L increased his speed, going faster and faster as Near cried out his name again and again.

Soon, Near reached his peak, his screams muffled by Light's mouth as he came all over his own stomach. L moaned and released himself into Near, claiming him.

After several more thrusts, L withdrew and proceeded to ravish the boy.

Near struggled weakly as L planted kisses all over him.

Suddenly he spotted Light near his entrance.

_When did he take off his clothes?_

That was the only thing Near could think of when Light flipped him over onto his front.

Light positioned Near's rear and growling, entered him.

Near cried out, "Light!"

Light was a lot bigger and rougher than L. Right from his entry, he was already pumping into Near like a savage animal.

Near's head was spinning with pleasure and he cried out Light's name as he did when L took him.

Light picked up the pace, striking Near's sweet spot again and again.

Crying out into the bed sheets, Near reached his climax yet again, though with less intensity.

Light buried his face into the back of Near's neck, growling heatedly as he struck with even more intensity.

Finally, with a low growl, Light released himself into Near.

Panting, he withdrew from Near.

The white-haired boy lay there, trembling.

He felt L's arms wrap around him and pulled him close.

"L…" he murmured softly.

"Lawliet," said L.

Near blinked in confusion. "What?"

"My name is Lawliet," said L, burying his face into Near's hair. "Use it only in…special situations."

Near's mind was spinning, though from thinking or from what he just experienced, he didn't know.

L had told him his name.

L trusted him.

Near couldn't find words to describe what he was feeling.

Light lay beside Near and embraced him as well.

"How was it?" he asked sleepily.

Near only smirked at him.

That was all Light needed to know.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

i decided to give this entire chapter to these three...liked it??...haha...

i know Misa hasn't been really active yet...but don't think i just put her there to be annoying (which she does very well, even if it's me writing about her or in the series)...

next chapter coming soon...and again...sorry for the late update...


	12. Chapter 12

here's the next chapter!!...enjoy...

* * *

"You've been hanging around the place everyday!" cried Misa. "Surely you know what's going on?"

She sat on her bed, glaring at the Shinigami sitting on the floor, happily munching on an apple.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," answered Ryuk, chuckling. "But it's more interesting to let you find out yourself."

Misa's eyes narrowed.

Then, she smiled sweetly.

"Ryuk, if you'd just answer my questions, I'll give you these apples," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice that even made the Shinigami shudder.

However, his eyes were immediately drawn to the basketful of apples she presented to him.

Trying to control himself, Ryuk retorted: "There's a whole orchard of apples outside, these are nothing."

"Oh, you don't get it, Ryuk," answered Misa in that annoying voice. "These are rare apples. They taste a whole lot better than the ones you normally eat."

Ryuk's eyes widened and his mouth began to water involuntarily.

"I…uh, I…" the reaper stuttered, mesmerised by the thought and the sight of the apples.

"Is Ryuuga doing anything bad to Light, like torture, making him slave?" asked Misa.

"No," answered Ryuk, still staring at the apples.

"Is Ryuuga molesting Light, raping him or sexually harassing him?" asked Misa, snarling.

"No," answered the Shinigami again.

"Damn it!" she screamed, throwing the apples at Ryuk, who only grinned and began to eat them greedily.

"Why is Light always with him, he hates him," growled Misa, punching her pillow.

Ryuk grinned, his mouth full of apples. "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"What?"

"These are fantastic!" said Ryuk, pieces of apples flying from his mouth. "For that, I'll give you a hint."

Misa's ears perked up at once.

"Light and L are friendly with each other," said the Shinigami.

Misa waited, expecting more but Ryuk merely returned to chomping on the apples.

"That's it?" screeched Misa, outraged.

"They're very friendly with each other," said the reaper again.

"So?"

"Extremely friendly with each other."

Misa was about to yell again when a sudden thought truck her. Yes, she is capable of being struck by thoughts.

_Light and Ryuuga are gay?_

NNNNNNNNNNN

Near woke up, still nestled in both L and Light's embrace.

He lay back, feeling very content and happy.

He was no longer confused.

He knew that he loved them both.

Therefore, he will love them both.

It was so logical, why hadn't he thought of it that way before?

"You look happy," murmured L sleepily.

Near turned and kissed L's nose.

"That's because I am happy," he answered.

"Don't I get one?" asked a drowsy Light.

Near smiled and turned to kiss him.

"Your turn now," said L and Light at the same time and they both planted a kiss on either side of Near's head.

Near giggled a little and smiled contently as Light and L leaned towards each other to share a kiss.

It didn't bother him anymore.

He knew was a part of them just as much as they were a part of each other.

They belonged together.

"Well, better get up now," grumbled Light, getting up and dressing himself. "I don't want Misa to get suspicious or else she might do something drastic."

"Can't we just write her name in the Death Note?" asked L, frowning.

"Murder isn't the answer, L," answered Light, sighing.

L pouted.

"Well, think of something okay? I know I will," he said.

Light nodded.

"I'll see you both later," he said, leaving the room.

L sighed and turned to Near.

"Do you have lessons today?" he asked.

Near nodded reluctantly.

"Yes, but only until afternoon," said Near. "So I can join you both for lunch later on."

L smiled and ruffled Near's hair, chuckling at the boy's cute protests.

"Are you sure?" asked L. "With that bitch hovering around L its not going to be very enjoyable."

"I can endure her," replied Near confidently. "If it's for you both, I can."

L smiled.

"Go and change then, or else you'll be late," he said.

As Near shuffled off to get ready, L lay back on the bed and sighed contentedly.

Everything seemed to be going perfectly for once in his life. The only thing spoiling it was a certain blonde-haired, immature girl who kept harassing the people he loved.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Misa was scaring Light.

First off, the girl had been sitting in his bed completely naked.

Then, she tried to force him to have sex with her.

He managed to get out of that by running into his bathroom to bathe.

Then, she picked the locks and tried to force herself on him in the shower.

Ryuk was laughing his head off the whole time.

Then, after Light had sternly told her to put on clothes, she had stomped down the corridor back to her room, completely naked and nearly giving both Mr. Rogers and Watari a heart attack when she passed them while scaring some of the younger children.

When she returned, she was clad in the most sluttish outfit Light had ever seen. It barely covered her breasts; it sure as hell didn't cover her abdomen and thighs. The pants were practically slightly oversized panties.

The next thing was that she kept clinging to him, not on his arm, but to his body. When he sat, she tried to sit on his lap, when he walked; she was holding him from behind.

Worst of all, she kept trying molest him.

By lunch time, Light was at his limit.

He practically ran to the dining hall to find L and Near.

But they weren't there yet.

He sighed in frustration and went to the table where Watari and Mr. Rogers sat.

After forcing Misa to sit in her own chair, he looked at Watari and Rogers apologetically.

Rogers smiled slightly and Watari nodded understandingly.

Light then looked around for L and Near.

He felt a hand on his thigh and batted away without even looking, knowing that it was Misa's.

Soon, Light spotted L walking into the dining in usual hunched way.

L saw Light and a ghost of a smile played across his lips.

Light smiled back ever so slightly.

Misa noticed it.

L hopped into the chair next to Light and sat in his crouched way.

"How are you, Light-kun?" he said politely.

Light was slightly disappointed by the formality, but understood it was to mask their relationship from Misa.

Suddenly, there was a loud squeal from Misa.

"Near!" she squealed. "Yoo hoo! Come here sweetie! Sit with us! Oh you're just so adorable with that panda bear!"

She got out of her chair and ran to where the white-haired boy stood, looking chagrined.

Misa practically carried him to the table.

Sitting him next to her, she proceeded to fuss over him, completely unaware of the crowd in the hall were staring at her, Near's protests, Mello and Matt's angry gaze, the frown on Rogers, Watari and Light's face and L's oddly blank face. But L's eyes were blazing with fury.

"Misa, he's not a little boy," said Light, trying to stop her from harassing Near.

"Oh, be quiet Light!" she cooed as she tried to spoon feed the boy in question. "He's just so cute!"

Near blanched.

He didn't like it when other people called him cute unless it was Light or L.

"Misa, you're embarrassing him," tried Light again.

"Say, this is an orphanage, right?" cried Misa, not hearing Light's words. "When we get married maybe we can adopt him!"

Suddenly, there were a few sobs heard in the hall.

L growled inwardly. The stupid girl's tactlessness had caused some of the more sensitive children in the hall to remember that they were orphans and made them cry.

As Watari and Rogers went to comfort those children, Light stood up and angrily said to Misa: "I need to talk to you outside. Now."

He led Misa out of the hall.

The moment they were out, L quickly went over to Near.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Near nodded, looking a little sad.

While he rarely showed it, Near was one of those sensitive children.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Once outside Light spoke up.

"How could you be so insensitive?" he hissed.

"What? It is an orphanage!" retorted Misa.

"That's doesn't mean you can just talk about adopting so openly!" said Light angrily.

"So what?" cried Misa. "I want children, Light! I want to live in a house with you and make babies with you! Why the hell are you in this place anyway?"

"I already told you!" snapped Light.

"Yeah right," snorted Misa. "That's the reason you're not even hard from looking at me dressed like this? The reason you didn't even try to molest me when I was naked on your bed?"

"You're doing crazy stuff, Misa!" answered Light.

"That's why you're with Ryuuga a lot, isn't it!" she yelled. "You're a fag, aren't you?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," said Light coldly.

"Then prove it! Kiss me here, right now!" shouted Misa.

"After you upset those children in there? You don't deserve it!" Light was now shouting as well, well beyond his limit.

"That has nothing to do with it! You're a fag! You like Ryuuga, don't you! I'm not stupid, Light!" screeched the blonde-haired girl.

"Yeah?" sneered Light. "Then you're doing a good impression of it."

Screaming, Misa ran back to her room.

Light just watched her go, his blood boiling.

He knew that upsetting Misa was probably the wrong thing to do.

But right now, he couldn't care less.

NNNNNNNNNNNN

Misa ran back to her room and proceeded to turn it upside down.

Ryuk merely watched in amusement.

Screaming, Misa pulled out the Death Note from her bag and took out a pen.

She stopped short of writing Light's name in the book.

"I'll kill Ryuuga," she hissed. "Then Light will be mine whether he likes it or not!"

She proceeded to do so but paused.

She can't remember Ryuuga's real name.

Crying out with frustration, she closed the book with a snap.

She took several deep breaths and calmed herself down.

She realised that what she nearly did was stupid.

"I'll find out the truth," she said, calming down. "I'll talk to him and Ryuuga tonight, I'm sure they're not gay. There's no way Light could fall for someone like that. Yes, that's what I'll do; I'll just talk to them. I hope Light's not too mad when I called him a fag."

As she happily contemplated what she would discuss with them, Ryuk was chuckling quietly to himself.

_You couldn't be more wrong, moron. Whatever Rem saw in you is beyond me._

Chomping on an apple, Ryuk grinned to himself.

Things were really becoming interesting.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

so things are heating up...Misa is finally tearing through L and Light's limits...just how much more can they take??...wouldn't you like to know??

next chapter coming soon...


	13. Chapter 13

Here's the next chap...enjoy...

* * *

Light groaned quietly as L massaged his shoulders.

"What a day," he said, closing his eyes.

Near was sitting on the floor quietly, watching them.

"I heard the two of you shouting," said L, pressing Light's shoulders in all the right places. "What was that about?"

"She suspects us, Ryuuzaki," said Light. "She was accusing me of being with you."

L frowned. The girl was more perceptive than he thought.

"Things are getting out of hand, Light-kun," he said, shaking his head. "We have to find a way to get rid of her and make sure that she never comes back."

"Other than murder, there is no other way," said Near quietly.

"Why's that?" asked Light, frowning.

Near shrugged.

"She's obsessed with you, Light," he said. "Obsessed to the point that when it comes to you, nothing can stop her. I doubt even the Guantanamo Bay detention camp can hold her if she's trying to get to you."

Light groaned, knowing that it was probably true.

"What to do, what to do," he muttered.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

L immediately drew away from Light and Near moved to a corner.

Light answered it and blinked in surprise.

It was Misa.

She was actually looking remorseful.

"Can I come in?" she asked timidly.

Stunned, Light stood aside and allowed her to enter.

"Hi Ryuuga," she greeted in that same timid voice.

L merely nodded in acknowledgement.

Misa sat opposite of L as Light closed the door and stood by the bed. Near remained in the corner, unnoticed by Misa.

The four of them were silent.

Misa was looking at Light, Light was looking at L and L was looking at Misa. Near was looking at all of them.

The silence seemed to grow, oppressing everything else in the room.

Then, Misa spoke.

"Well…um…I'm sorry for the way I've been behaving today," she said.

L, Light and Near gaped in surprise, of all the things they expected to hear from Misa, this was the least expected.

But then Misa spoke again.

"I just realised how ridiculous the idea of you and Ryuuga being together is," she said. "If you were gay, you would have picked someone other than him. Right?"

The two people in question were now glaring at her.

Misa, being the dense girl that she is, failed to notice it of course.

She prattled on about how wrong she was to doubt Light's faithfulness, how she knew Light loved her and so on.

Light decided that enough was enough.

"Misa," he began, shutting the girl up. "You love me, right?"

"Of course!" cried the girl.

"You want me to be happy, right?"

"Absolutely!"

"Even if it means letting me go?"

"I…uh…I…" mumbled Misa.

"Yes or no, Misa?" prompted Light gently.

"I…I…why wouldn't you be happy with me?" asked Misa.

Light sighed.

"Misa, you're a good girl, and I like you," he said. "But I don't…I can't love you."

Misa turned pale.

"Why not?" she cried, her voice thick with grief and rage.

L, Light and Near immediately tensed, sensing the danger.

"I love someone else," said Light quietly, looking away.

"WHAT!" shrieked Misa.

"Who's the bitch?" she raged. "I won't let her have you! You're mine Light, no one else's! I'll kill that bitch! Who is it, Light?"

Light gulped, it was the moment of truth.

"It's not a girl, Misa," said Light.

Misa froze, staring at him with wide eyes.

"You're a fag?" she hissed dangerously.

Light stared back impassively.

"I'm in love with another man, Misa," he said. "If you truly loved me, you'd be happy for me and let me go."

Misa had a crazed look on her face now.

"You are a fag?" she said again. "You are cheating on me with another man?"

Light glared.

"Misa, I know now that you have never loved me," he said. "You were only obsessed with me."

Suddenly, Misa snapped.

"You unfaithful son-of-a-bitch!" she screeched. "I'll show you! I'll kill him! No, forget that! If I can't have you, no one can!"

With that Misa pulled out the Death Note from her pocket and before L, Light or Near knew what was happening, she had scribbled in it.

Laughing manically, she brandished the Death Note at Light.

"See this, Kira?" she screamed. "This is what happens to those who betray me!"

Near couldn't see what was written on the black book, but he had a good guess.

L and Light however, had a clear view of the book and were staring at it in horror.

Written there in Misa's childish scrawl:

_Light Yagami, dies of a painful heart attack lasting as long as possible._

Forty seconds later, Light fell to the ground with a cry of pain, clutching his chest.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

hahaha...sorry to leave you guys hanging there...but i thought it'd be better if i left you guys hungry for more...aren't i cruel??

next chapter coming soon...


	14. Chapter 14

ooo...i updated faster than i thought i would...here you go...

* * *

"No!" cried out L and Near simultaneously.

They both ran over to where Light lay writhing on the ground, screaming in pain, his face turning paler and paler.

"No! Raito!" L cried, tears streaming down his face as he held the screaming man in his arms.

Near looked at Light's beautiful face twisting in pain.

_No, I'll lose him. I'll never get to see his beautiful eyes, his smile, his face._

_I'll never get to hear his voice again, laughing, talking and teasing me._

_I'm losing him!_

"No!" screamed Near, throwing himself onto Light, his own tears pouring from his eyes. "Light, no!"

Behind them Misa was still shrieking with laughter.

"That's what happens to fags!" she screamed. "That's what unfaithful bastards deserve! That's what you deserve, Kira!"

L whirled around, his eyes blazing with fury.

He delivered a vicious roundhouse kick right at Misa's head.

Upon contact, Misa's head twisted with a sickening crack, and she fell to the floor, her head at an odd angle, completely lifeless.

L stood there, breathing heavily, his blood thundering through his veins.

He heard footsteps and the door to his room opened, Mello, Matt, Watari and Rogers standing behind it.

"Oh my God," said Rogers, looking down at Misa's body.

Mello and Matt quickly went over to where Light and Near was.

Watari walked in and very cautiously approached L.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She used the Death Note on Raito," answered L impassively.

Watari's eyes widened in horror.

L merely stared at Misa's body.

_I should have done that a long time ago, now she's killed Raito and there's nothing I can do about it!_

He suddenly heard Near calling him.

He turned to see the white-haired boy's tearful face looking up at him.

"He wants you, L," said Near in a choking voice.

L quickly went over to Light.

Light's face was turning to an ashy grey, and he was still writhing.

"L…" he managed to choke out. "I…love…you…I'm sorry…that I can't be with you…like I promised…"

"Don't say that, Raito," cried L in grief, burying his face into Light's chest. "You're going to be all right. You're strong, you can get through this!"

"I'm…sorry…L…" gasped Light, holding on to L. "Promise me…that…that you…will move on…be happy…you still…have…Near…"

"Raito!" cried L, clutching the dying man's shirt.

"Promise…me…" said Light weakly.

L nodded furiously.

"Yes, I promise," he cried. "I love you, Light! But you're going to get through this! You will!"

Light managed to smile, despite the great pain he was suffering.

"Don't…don't delude yourself…you'll only hurt…hurt yourself…more," he said.

He turned to Near.

"Near…I…I love you…as well…" he gasped as another stab of pain surged through him. "I'm sorry…that I…couldn't…love you longer…"

He reached out and managed to grab hold of Near's small hand.

"Light, please don't say those things…" said Near, weeping.

"Look…after…look after L," said Light, shaking. "Pro…promise me?"

Near nodded.

"Yes, I promise," he said. "I…I love you, Light."

L smiled softly, and then screamed as he felt another stab of pain.

All of them watched helplessly as Light continued to scream and writhe.

L and Near could only weep as the one they loved slipped away further and further from life.

Then suddenly, Light took a deep breathe and for a moment, to both L and Near, he looked like he always did.

Youthful, energetic and beautiful.

Light spoke in a strong voice.

"L, Near. I love you."

Then the light left his eyes.

His body stopped moving, and just lay there.

L and Near just stared in shock.

Then slowly, both of them buried their faces into Light's chest and wept.

Matt placed an arm around Mello, who was trying to look impassive but failing. He was devastated that his mentor and rival had lost the one they loved and were showing it. It tore him up to see them both so vulnerable.

Watari watched sadly, his years of training and experience allowing him to keep his composure.

Rogers approached him.

"What do we do with her?" he asked quietly, pointing at Misa's body.

"We bury her, far away from here," answered Watari.

"The book?"

Watari pondered this.

"Let the reaper decide," he said. "If he takes it back, so be it. If he doesn't, we burn it."

His eyes glanced over to the sorrowful scene before him.

"It has already caused enough pain."

Outside, a storm was raging.

The Shinigami Ryuk hovered outside the window, surveying the scene. The storm raged around him, not affecting him in the slightest.

Ryuk was unusually solemn.

"So, the Kiras are dead," he said to himself. "I guess I better take the Death Note with me. I'll use it later on."

Glancing at Light's dead body, Ryuk shook his head, remembering that Light did not believe in Heaven or Hell.

"Light Yagami, you are without a doubt, the most interesting human I've ever met," he said. "I'm sad that you died so soon."

He looked up to the stormy skies.

"Whether you end up in Heaven or Hell, I cannot say. But, good luck, Light."

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

to all Light fans...sorry i killed him off...but at least i didn't make him the bad guy...by the way...i enjoyed killing Misa...

i won't leave things unresolved...don't worry...

so...i'm sure you guys know that by know its exclusively LXNear...i just have a bit more to write about them...

by the way...thanks for all the support thus far...please don't stop until its over...

do tell me your thoughts on this chapter...i'm dying to know...

next chapter coming soon...


	15. Chapter 15

here it is...we're near the end...

* * *

The sun rose slowly from behind the woods in the Whammy House grounds. Its pale lights penetrated through the dense branches of the trees. It soon hit a small mound with a gravestone over it.

Written upon the gravestone:

_Here lies Yagami Raito, dearest of all friends, most faithful of lovers_.

L, Near, Mello, Matt and Watari stood around the grave silently.

No one made any speeches or lay flowers upon the grave.

There was no need to.

It was autumn, the red leaves fell from the trees, slowly covering the mound. As the sunlight grew stronger, it made the red colour of the leaves shine brighter.

It was a beautiful sight to behold.

Mello and Matt both put a hand on Near's shoulder, then did the same with L. Then they left.

Watari stood with them for awhile, and then turned to leave.

As he passed them both, he said softly:

"Take all the time you need."

L and Near acknowledged his words with a barely perceptible nod.

They stood there, side by side, neither of them speaking.

Finally, L walked forward and took out something out of his pocket.

A small, torn piece of the Death Note.

Digging a little in the mound, he placed the piece in and buried it.

Near looked at him questioningly.

"Remember when I told you I used a piece of the Death Note so that Light would never forget his crime?" asked L.

Near nodded.

"That was the piece," said L quietly. "It was a part of who he was, it should be buried with him."

Near slowly reached out and held L's hand.

"I'll miss him too, L," he said softly.

L nodded.

They both just stood there together, neither shedding a tear. They had non left.

"We better go back," said L.

Near nodded his agreement.

They both walked together, hand in hand.

"L," said Near. "Did you ever wonder what it would be like if you never met Light?"

L paused, thinking it over.

"My life would be how it always was," he said. "Empty, lonely and dark. Just another day working on cases and eating candy."

He paused, thinking again.

Near watched him silently.

Finally, L spoke again.

"Light brought so many things into my life, joy, companionship, love and all the things I never thought possible for me. He was the first to treat me like a human, not some great detective and all that."

Near looked down at the ground.

"But he also made me realised something else," said L, looking down at Near, smiling softly. "He made me realised that I already had those things. I realised that I already had companions who loved me, and I love them. Mello, Matt, Watari and of course, you."

Near looked up at L.

"Especially you, Near. Light made me realised how much you meant to me," Said L softly, crouching down so that he was face to face with the boy.

"Remember what you asked me?" asked L. "If I never met Light, I wouldn't have chosen you? Well, you're right. But not for the reasons you gave me. But it was because I would be too blind to see how much you care for me and how much I care you."

Near felt his eyes became wet.

"Light opened up my eyes," said L. "He practically illuminated paths and things that I never would have known if it weren't for him."

He pulled Near into an embrace. "Even in death, he still showed me that I could still be happy. As long as you are still by my side."

Near embraced L tightly, trying to put everything he felt for L into the embrace.

L withdrew and looked at Near tenderly in the eyes.

Near looked back with just as much love.

They both leaned forward and shared a tender kiss.

After that, they continued their way to the Whammy House.

By then, light had already illuminated the grounds.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

the end?...not yet! not yet!...just a little bit more!!...hang in there!!...

by the way...i'll be changing the rating to M in about a week...because there will be one more part that warrants that...

...bear with me just a little longer...

next chapter coming soon...or rather...epilogue coming soon...


	16. Epilogue

here it is...the finale...

* * *

The early morning sun rose, lifting the darkness of the night.

A dark car drove up to a pair of ancient gates, and its passengers got out.

A white-haired young man of twenty walked up the drive to a grand old mansion. He was about five feet and four inches tall. To a passer-by, he would like a child for three reasons.

He was clad in pyjamas.

He was carrying a battered looking panda bear.

He was being escorted by an old man.

Once the duo reached door, the old man stepped forward and pressed the intercom button by the door.

"Welcome to the Whammy House," said a voice out of the intercom. "How may I help you?"

The old man leaned forward and said:

"Watari and N, back from Egypt."

Without warning, the door swung open.

Watari and the man walked through silently.

There was another old man waiting for them.

Where Watari was taller and broader, this man was skinny but stood upright.

"Welcome back, Watari, welcome back, Near," he said. "How was the investigation in Egypt?"

"There was no need for me to be there physically," answered the shorter man. "It was merely an insane man who was intent on becoming God by sacrificing people at the top of the Great Pyramid. I don't see why the authorities failed to apprehend him earlier."

"I see," said the old man.

Near twirled a lock of his hair, a habit that he had from childhood.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. Rogers," he said, looking around. "Is he here?"

Rogers smiled slightly. "At the usual place."

Near nodded and with an 'excuse me', he quickly left the two old men.

Watari and Rogers watched the young man walk away.

Watari turned to Rogers.

"So he's still going there everyday?" he asked.

Rogers nodded. "He's never failed to do so for the past four years."

Watari sighed.

"They were really in love," he said sadly. "It was cruel for them to be separated because of one foolish girl's jealousy and possessiveness."

Rogers nodded.

"You never told me where you buried her?"

Watari tilted his head as he debated if he should tell Rogers or not.

"Scotland," he said at last. "I had the body cremated and scattered the ashes at the Loch Ness."

"I see," said Rogers. "Those kinds of wounds don't heal easily. But with time and the right treatment, they will."

Watari nodded.

"Then it's lucky that he has Near."

NNNNNNNNNNNN

A soft breeze blew in the woods, shaking a few locks of raven hair.

A man dressed in a white shirt and baggy jeans stood slouching in the woods, looking at a mound with a gravestone over it.

He just stood there, not moving, as still as a statue.

He didn't even turn when he heard a few twigs behind him snap.

Instead, he merely asked:

"Back so soon, Near?"

"It wasn't anything difficult," answered the young man behind him. "It's good to see you again, L."

Near shuffled up until he stood beside L.

L didn't turn to look at Near. But he slowly reached out with one hand to take hold of Near's.

"I missed you, Near," he said simply.

Hearing those words, Near leaned against L, resting his head on L's shoulder.

"I missed you too," he said.

They both looked at the gravestone before them. In the last four years, the words had faded, all but two.

_Yagami Raito_.

Their lover, dead for four years now. Killed by one girl's mad obsession and jealousy.

While L and Near had managed to move on, they still missed him terribly.

They did their best to fill the emptiness with each other, but it was not the same.

After four years, the sense of loss they both felt was still strong.

L sighed and glanced down at Near.

Undoubtedly, his love for his successor had grown over the past four years, but he still felt incomplete.

Something that only Light had given him.

Near sensed his predecessor's gaze, but did not return it.

He also sensed L's feelings. L felt that something was lacking, and Near knew what that was. He had thought about it for a long time over the past four years and he had finally come to a conclusion.

He knew what to do.

Suddenly, he felt L move, pulling him along by the hand.

Near followed submissively.

They went to the room that L and Light shared four years ago.

L pushed Near down onto the bed, kissing him feverishly.

He quickly pulled of the younger man's clothes and threw them aside. He then proceeded to kiss every inch of Near's pale body.

Near gasped as L moved lower and lower.

Then, he felt L take him into his mouth.

This is where Near responded, he swiftly pulled away from L.

L looked at him in confusion.

Near shook his head.

"Not like that," he said.

L looked at him questioningly.

Near merely lay back.

"Take me now, L," he said, the need clearly revealed in his eyes.

L took of his own clothes and complied.

But as he made love to Near, he noticed that the younger man was behaving strangely. He wouldn't let L stroke him, he arched his body in a way so that L kept missing his sweet spot and he seemed to be trying to get to end as fast as possible.

L immediately withdrew after he was done, he felt hurt.

_He doesn't want me anymore?_

Suddenly, Near pushed L down onto the bed and moved in between L's legs.

"I know what you need, L," he whispered huskily.

Moistening a finger, he inserted it into L.

L closed his eyes, feeling that wonderful feeling he had not felt in four years.

That feeling of being wanted, needed and loved.

He felt Near probed around, and then…

"Ah!" gasped L, pleasure surging through him.

Near paused, smiling at L.

"Near…please, touch it again," begged L.

Near inserted a finger and very slowly and deliberately rubbed that spot again and again.

L cried out in ecstasy as Near continued to touch that spot that hadn't been touched in four years.

L felt tears forming in his eyes. This was what he wanted to badly.

Since Light's death, L, being older automatically took the dominant role. Near also seemed to love being the submissive one. However, L felt incomplete. While he found being seme quite enjoyable, it just wasn't the same as being uke.

He had missed the feeling of being protected, being cared for and adored. That was what Light had given to him. That was what he had done his best to give to Near. Now, that feeling returned with an even stronger intensity than before.

Finally, he gasped out:

"Make me yours, Near."

Near withdrew his fingers and positioned himself at L's entrance.

He slowly entered.

L closed his eyes, causing tears to fall from them. He hadn't realised that Near had grown quite big, the younger man was filling him.

Soon, Near was sheathed all the way into L.

L squirmed slightly, trying to get used to the feeling again.

After he had adjusted sufficiently, he looked at Near and nodded.

Without hesitating, Near began to thrust into his lover, starting slowly and gradually increased his speed.

L cried out, the tears falling freely now. He wrapped his arms around Near's neck and pulled him closer.

"Near…ah! Near…"

Near moaned heatedly as he felt L clench around him.

His mind was blank while his whole body was alight with pleasure.

His built up his speed, yet he managed to hit L's sweet spot over and over again, drawing gasps and cries from the older man.

L felt himself reaching his climax.

Near was practically hurling himself towards his.

"Ne…Ne…NATE!" screamed L as he came.

Near cried out as he came deep within L.

L trembled as he felt Near filling him with his seed.

Near stayed inside L for awhile, taking deep breaths.

After his breathing evened out, Near withdrew and lay beside L.

L turned towards Near, stroking his successor's white hair.

"That was wonderful, Nate," he said, smiling.

"It was what you needed, wasn't it?" asked Near, burying his face into L's neck.

L smiled. "Yes. Thank you so much, Nate."

They both lay together, cuddling each other tightly, slowly drifting towards sleep.

"Lawliet?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, and I always will."

"I love you too, Nate. I'm yours and yours alone."

"Lawliet? I miss Light."

"Me too, Nate. I miss him too."

Soon, they both fell asleep.

They slept for the rest of the day.

When Watari went to call them for meal times, he found them asleep in each other's arms. They looked so peaceful that he did not have the heart to disturb them.

When the two lovers woke up the next day, they were greeted by a new day, a new beginning and the morning light.

Thus, even though they lost a part of them that was important, both L Lawliet and Nate River bore the loss through each other.

They belonged together.

They were each other's possession.

While this would be the best place to say 'they lived happily ever after', it would not be so. Their lives would always be shrouded in secrecy and threats. However, they had each other, that was all they needed to live each day.

-N-The End-N-

so...its over...i feel a little sad...but...what goes up...must come down...

thank you all for all the support you've given me...i confess that i might not have been able to go through with it if it werent for the constant support i've been receiving...again, thank you...

by the way...i will add a little extra chapter...it has nothing to do with the story...rather...it describes the journey i undertook to write this story...you're welcome to read it...but you're not under any obligation to do do...

so...i may not write another story in Death Note ever again...but then again...i might...so if i ever do...i hope to hear from you guys again...

thank you for all the support...

dorawarrior...


	17. author's ramblings

First off…just so that you all know…I am not a fan of yaoi…I never have been…

First off…just so that you all know…I am not a fan of yaoi…I never have been…

However…I have plenty of friends who are into it…so they sort of…made me read it as well…

While I wasn't interested in the more sexual of stuff…I was intrigued by the plotlines of most yaoi stories…

Namely…the struggle to be accepted in a harsh society…the struggle to accept themselves…this is the part that caught my attention…

Now…about this story…I have a somewhat odd reason for writing it…you see, a friend of mine accused me of being homophobic…I assure you all…I'm not…he kept needling me for a long time about it until I cracked and asked him what could I do to prove him wrong…

He told me to write something…pro M x M…and post it on a blog or something…that's how I came up with the idea to write it on FanFiction…so I spent several months reading other writer's stories to get an idea on how the relationships should be described…

So I wrote my first attempt…in Eyeshield 21…Taming the Beast which features Gao and Kisaragi…I'll say it outright…I believe it was an utter disaster…

Then I thought of Death Note…it's one of the most interesting manga I've ever read…so I started writing Possession…

Why?...L has the most interesting depth as a character…because so much of his background was left unexplored…or rather, it was more the idea of…what if? What if things went this way? Or that way?

Initially…I planned on making Light the bad guy…but then…I had a change of heart and put Misa in the role…

Why did I put L as uke?...it was because he seems so clueless about relationships that I decided it would be more logical for the more experienced Light to be seme…

Regarding the LXNear pairing…I initially planned to make Near the uke…but…then I felt that since L was around longer…thus he was more socially awkward…that he would be more used to the role of uke…therefore…Near became seme…

So anyways…to all yaoi fans out there…I'm sorry if I messed up anywhere in the story…I will admit this though, I definitely enjoyed writing this…it was a challenge for me…and I enjoyed every minute of it…so…I truly hope you all enjoyed it as well…perhaps I'll write another story one day…until then…see you…


End file.
